


Geographical Profile

by E_Ng714



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Map Kink, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Ng714/pseuds/E_Ng714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch does a geographical profile. Spencer responds. A new kink is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geographical Profile

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired by tonight's episode "The Night Watch" (11.05). Did anyone else think it was totally hot when Hotch spread that map out and started triangulating?

Hotch sat his drink down. Someone was knocking incessantly at his door. He check his watch. Eleven thirty eight at night. No one would come by at this time of night. No one except…

 

“Spencer,” Aaron said as he opened the door. Aaron was surprised. Spencer hadn’t been to his home alone late at night in fifty six weeks and three days.

 

That’s how long it had been since Spencer had called it quits. Since he had told Aaron things were ‘moving too fast’ and getting ‘too intense’. But Aaron didn’t know how else to be. He had lost so much, and he had to cherish what he had left. But he understood. Spencer was young, much too young to be tied down to a middle aged man with control issues. But now here he was, standing at his door with that look in his eyes. What brought this on?

 

“What are you-” he started, but Spencer cut him off when he stepped through the foyer, grabbed his face and kissed him.

 

Aaron allowed himself to get lost in the kiss for just a moment before he pulled back.

 

“Spencer, what’s going on?”

 

“Aaron, I need you. I just really need you now, OK?” Spencer leaned in to kiss him again, but Aaron  held Spencer firmly at arm’s length.

 

“Spencer, you ended it remember? You can’t just come over here in the middle of the night and expect me to sleep with you. I’m not that kind of man,” Aaron said with an edge to his voice. He turned and walked back to the kitchen and picked up his drink, downed it in one gulp and poured another.

 

Spencer could hear the hurt and resentment behind Aaron’s tone. He knew that he’d upset Aaron when he broke it off fifty six weeks and three days ago, but he hadn’t know how much he had hurt the older man until Morgan tore him a new one. Spencer had been angry with Morgan; he’d expected his best friend to automatically take his side but that hadn’t happened.

 

“Aaron, please. I’m sorry. I know I hurt you. I was just...scared.”

 

Aaron turned and sat his drink down. “Scared?”

 

“Aaron, the only serious relationship I’ve ever had was over the phone. The she was killed because of me-”

 

“Spencer, that’s not true-”

 

“Aaron please, let me finish. I was scared. When you told me that you had feelings for me for years I just felt overwhelmed. I didn’t understand what a man like you would see in someone like me. I felt undeserving, so I ran.”

 

“I see.”

 

Spencer stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Aaron. Aaron gave in and returned the hug. He buried his nose in Spencer’s hair and breathed. God, he had missed Spencer. He hadn’t let himself think about it. But the smell of his shampoo, the special botanical blend that he bought from a shop in DC, brought it all back.

 

“Spencer, I can’t do this again. I can’t just start up again with you and then have you run out on me.”

 

“I know Aaron, I’m sorry. I wanted to come back to you months ago but I couldn’t find the courage. I swear Aaron, I won’t run anymore.”

 

“I’ve missed you,” Aaron murmured into Spencer’s hair.

 

Spencer brought Aaron’s head down and kissed him again. This time, Aaron didn’t resist.

 

Later, as they lay in Aaron’s bed cuddled up together (Aaron was taking it slower this time, admitting that they may have had sex too soon), Spencer made his confession.

 

“It was the geographic profile.”

 

Aaron lifted his head up. “Pardon?”

 

“The geographic profile. When I saw you triangulating Cochrane’s location on that map I just kind of lost it. I wanted to jump your bones right there in the station. I wanted to drag you into the bathroom and suck you off in one of the stalls. I wanted you to spread me out on the table, right over the map and-”

 

“Spencer,” Aaron moaned. Spencer could feel Aaron’s arousal awakening and poking at his backside. He knew that if he kept going Aaron would give in but he wanted to respect Aaron’s wishes and take it slow this time.

 

**Seven Weeks Later**

 

Rochester, New York. Trying to catch a serial killer team that had escaped from prison with the help of a female guard, which they later killed. Now they were headed into Canada. Spencer and Tara had victimology, Morgan and Rossi coordinated with SWAT and the Royal Canadian Mounted Police.

Aaron did the Geographic Profile.

 

Yes, he did it _again_. He tacked up a map of the New York/Canadian Border and traced the path that the unsubs were likely taking and triangulated the best place to locate their hideout.

 

They had them in custody two hours later.

 

They finished up late that night so they would fly back in the morning. Aaron had just gotten out of the shower when he heard the knock on the door.

 

“You did that on purpose,” Spencer growled as he entered the room.

 

“I’m sorry?” Aaron asked, appearing to be confused.

 

Spencer pushed him against the wall. “Don’t ‘I’m sorry?’ me, Aaron Hotchner. You know what I’m talking about.”

 

“You mean this?” Aaron said as he gestured towards the table.

 

There it was. The map. That _goddamn map_ , complete with Aaron’s highlights, notes and triangulated location which was deadly accurate. Hell, he was as good as Spencer. Almost.

 

“They...they let you keep this?” Spencer stammered.

 

“Of course not. It’s evidence. I just created another one. You know, just in case we needed it-”

 

Spencer launched himself at Aaron, filling his mouth with tongue and clawing at his clothes. Aaron took over, he knew what Spencer needed. He had been waiting for him. In minutes, he had Spencer’s beautiful, lithe, naked body bent over the table where he could look directly at the map. He knew exactly what he was doing.

 

“You see Dr. Reid,” Aaron said as he moved in and out of his lover’s body. “I knew the unsubs wouldn’t take Interstate 390. They would be easily spotted. I knew that would take this backroad and cut through the forest to try to make it into Canada. You knew that too, didn’t you Dr. Reid?” Aaron panted in Spencer’s ear.

 

“Yes, yes, I did…” Spencer moaned as he pushed himself against his lover.

 

“But there was a rarely used service road that ran alongside the forest, right into Canada. I knew that would split up and meet there. At the old campgrounds, it was their only logical course of action, wasn’t it?”

 

“Yes...Aaron...yes…”

“And you see here?” Aaron reached around and pointed with his finger. “I knew that they would end up right there.” Aaron was moving faster, fucking his lover, enjoying his flush in his neck and the way his hair swayed back and forth.

 

“And we caught them didn’t we? Seventeen kilometers inside the-”

 

“Aaron! Fuck Aaron!” Spencer shouted as he came, some of his seed splashed on the table, just shy of the map. Aaron pushed in a few more times, then grunted his release.

 

As he stood there, Aaron still inside of Spencer and trying to catch his breath Spencer spoke up.

 

“That was close.”

 

“Yes, it was. You almost ruined my hours of hard work.”

 

Two weeks later, Aaron had invited Spencer over and promised a ‘special surprise’ after dinner.

 

When Aaron led Spencer into his bedroom after dessert, he saw it. It was a wall sized map of the United States, in a Mahogany frame, with a high gloss cover for protection. Beside the bed on the nightstand were several dry erase markers.

 

50 States.

 

19,374 cities.

 

Endless possibilities.

 

A new kink had been born.


End file.
